Crowley's Surprising Surprise
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: Crowley shows up in Dean's motel room, holding a baby in his arms. Now, why on earth is Crowley holding a baby?


_Disclaimer: Does not own Supernatural. _

"Hello, Dean."

Dean Winchester jumped slightly at the familiar British voice. "Hello, Crowley." he was just getting ready for bed, Sam and Dean were staying at a motel of course, when he heard the greeting. He slowly turned around, not expecting to see something that he would never expect Crowley to have in his arms. "Why the hell do you have a baby in your arms?"

The baby in Crowley's arms was a girl and looked to be around a year old. She had light brown eyes, and curly brown hair, she was wearing a blue onesie with white socks. Dean was curious as to why the baby was completely calm in Crowley's arms. It was an odd site seeing a baby in Crowley's arms, anyways.

Crowley owlishly blinked his brown eyes. "Very blunt way of asking that, Dean."

"Answer the damn question, Crowley." Dean growled.

"If you must know," he said, rolling his eyes as he switched the baby onto his right hip. "I found her lying near a dumpster last night, crying her little brown eyes out. She was a complete mess, too. So, I took her to a motel to clean her up, then we went to the store and bought some clothes for her."

Dean was amazed at how caring and gentle Crowley was being toward the baby that was in his arms. He was a _Crossroads Demon _for crying out loud! A _Demon! _

"Do you know anything about her then?" Dean asked as he kept a close eye on the baby, who was trying to grab onto Crowley's thumb.

"Yes." he said as he willingly let the baby grab hold of his thumb. "Her name is Emery Rose Miller and she's 11 and a half months old. She was born in Florida to Scott Joseph Miller and Katherine Marie Miller. Anymore details or is that enough?" Crowley asked.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "That's enough information."

Crowley looked down at Emery then back at Dean. "I've been trying to coax her to say my name. All I got was a brief 'no', then she crawled away."

Dean had a bemused look on his face. "You really expect an 11 month old baby to say 'Crowley'? Have fun with that."

Crowley huffed at Dean, then switched his attention to Emery who was still playing with his thumb. "Why are little things so amusing to babies? It really confuses me."

Dean shrugged. "Dunno." he muttered gruffly. "Is she able to walk on her own?"

Crowley nodded. "This morning, she was using the bed to guide her, and once she got to the end of the bed, she walked halfway to the dresser and fell on her bottom." Crowley laughed lightly. "Should've seen her face when she fell, it was almost like she knew she was defeated, so I picked her up off the floor and just told her to just keep trying and she will be able to walk without any troubles."

The room was silent, both men were watching Emery entertain herself, then all of a sudden they heard Emery say, "'Ow'ee?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion. "Did she just say 'owie'?"

Crowley shook his head. "She's trying to say my name." Crowley looked down at Emery, who looked extremely upset. "It's alright, luv. You can always try again."

"You're thinking about keeping her?" Dean asked.

Crowley shrugged as he shook his head. "I have many reasons to keep her and many reasons to not. I just need more time to figure it out." Dean nodded. "So, how's Sam?" he asked as he played with Emery's left foot.

Dean nodded. "Good. He's unwinding at a nearby bar." he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, we better get going. Say bye-bye to Dean, Emery."

Emery looked toward Dean, and smiled. "Deeeeeee!" then looked back at Crowley, a stunned expression on her face. Crowley and Dean laughed. Emery waved 'goodbye' to Dean as she said, "Deeeee!" Dean waved back with a smile, and then Emery and Crowley were gone.

_What the hell just happened? Crowley with a baby. I should've taken a picture!_

_A/N: Lol, so this is my first Supernatural fic. I totally made Dean and Crowley OOC! Dx I came up with this idea during my Sign Language class, we were watching a movie when I came up with this idea. xD All reviews are appreciated, just don't be overly rude. Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. :P I bet this didn't even make sense. xD Why would Crowley willingly go see Dean with a baby in his arms? xD Doesn't make any sense to me, but hey, I thought it would be ok to publish this. Meh._


End file.
